Two Perfect
by Odeeyou
Summary: COMPLETE Short story. Heero x Makoto. What do the perfect soldier and the perfect cook have in common? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heero or Makoto or the country of France. Such are the down sides of life.  
  
Makoto smiled as her fore most patron walked into the café. He was her very first patron. And had been a regular ever since. Coming at the exact same time of day everyday. Ordering the exact same thing everyday. Unless he called for something different. He usually called ahead of time if he wanted something different or was going out of town. He had been her best regular for the last two years. Since she first opened.  
  
After culinary college, she came to France to open her own restaurant. Makoto café. Her friends had insisted. They new she wanted to be a world- renowned cook. What better way than to put your name on the sign.  
  
She was shocked as to how quickly her place became popular. Though she was in France, she specialized in a wide variety of food from all over the globe. In fact, that was the first reason how her restaurant became so popular. The variety. Then it was the quality of the food as well. She very well had the money to branch out if she wanted to, but she liked working this small restaurant. This place she had learned to call home.  
  
She had even catered for some very famous people. Even Queen Releena. But that's not what made it so important. It was the people, her regulars that she did this for. The look of up most satisfaction on all of the people she cooked for. Well, save one.  
  
Her first patron as a point of fact. Heero Yuy. He had a look on his face that showed absolutely no emotion. He came in just moments after she opened the doors. She was surprised to see that he was Japanese. It was like having a piece of home brought to you. He sat down, ordered his food, and ate it like a machine. She wondered if he even tasted the food.  
  
She had heard of people like that before. People born without taste buds. Scary thought. Considering her profession. To test her theory, a few weeks after he started coming in, she gave him something new, disguised as his regular order. He ate it without question, without emotion. She was about to confirm her suspicion, but then he handed her his plate and said "Arigato."  
  
She was blown away. She smiled at him and blushed at finally getting a response from him. After that he tried several of her other plates, but still stuck primarily to his regular.  
  
In two years he came in almost every day, ordered the same thing everyday, and ate it emotionlessly everyday. Making people wonder if he really liked the food at all. But he came in every day. For two years. And ate the same thing without comment. That one-day that she had switched orders on him was the only time she had ever received comment on her cooking from him. But he still ate it. All of it. Every bite. Not wasting anything. It was hard telling if he liked the food or not.  
  
Needless to say, for two years she had been serving him. Always endeavored to improve her orders and cooking. And try to get some comment, any comment, good or bad, on her cooking from him. He was the only person not so give comment on her cooking. Actually, she had never gotten a single bad comment on her cooking yet. From anyone. Even a bad comment from the guy would be nice.  
  
She shook her head sadly and adjusted her hair net on her long brown hair. Heero sat down at the counter where she already had his plate of food waiting for him. He sat down and handed her the money for the meal at the same time. He ate his food without comment.  
  
She gained a crush on the guy since that first time he commented on her food some two years ago. Having small but meaningless discussions with him over the past two years. In all that time she still knew only very little about him. She knew he was a soldier, and that was about it.  
  
"Well Heero? What do you think of my cooking today? Is your meal better or has my cooking improved since the time you've come here?" She asked and cocked a questionable eyebrow at him.  
  
"Hn." He grunted and continued to chew his food.  
  
Ah yes. The old gruntle reply. No one was quite sure what it meant. Weather it was a good or a bad grunt. Nobody knew. But that never stopped her from trying to get a decent response from him. She turned around to tend to her other patrons.  
  
"Makoto." His voice stopped her dead in her tracks. The sound of his voice always sent chills down her spine. And at the same time made her long to hear him speak more. Speak to her. She turned around to look at him.  
  
Green eyes met blue. He smirked, a slight upturn on his lips. Barely more than a smirk. He actually smiled! He stood up and handed her the plate. She looked at it. It was only half finished. "It was perfect." He stated.  
  
Her eyes locked on his as she heard him speak those words she thought she would never hear him speak. Her mouth fell open as she watched him turn around and stick his hands in his pockets. Walking out of the café nonchalantly.  
  
Her heart raced. Was that a dream? 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Like I said before. I don't own nothing. Not Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This is just a short little ficy I'm doing. Don't expect much from it.  
  
Makoto sighed depressingly as she looked at the cold plate of food waiting for him. He hadn't been to her café in two weeks. He had not told anyone that he had been leaving or going anywhere. Which was unusual for him. He usually called before he left for anything.  
  
She never realized how much of a crush she had developed for him until now. Ever since two weeks ago when he complemented her food. Without even finishing it. And then he left, without word to anyone.  
  
Until now, now that he was gone, she never realized just how much she cared for him. How much she loved him. He had been the only thing to remain constant in her life. Over the past two years, things changed dramatically for her. Her life had completely changed from what it used to be.  
  
But Heero had stayed the same. Always there for her. He had always been there to lend an ear when she had something to say. She had told him so many things. Because so few tended to stick around long enough to listen anymore. She told him things that she had never before told anyone. And felt closer to the stoic man because of it. Even if he often had little to say on the matter.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
She sighed. She was depressed. So much so that she did not even notice as Heero walked in and sat himself down at the back of the café. Even more so that her patrons were not bestowed with a cheerful smile that Makoto gave to everyone who came into her establishment. The look on her face was that of a lost person.  
  
She walked sulking, bumping into people and mumbling weak apologizes as she took orders. Not a smile to anyone.  
  
She bumped into someone again and mumbled an apology before she even saw who it was. The person grabbed her shoulders and sat her down in a booth. She looked up to see Heero sit down across from her. He stared her in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
Makoto was unsure if he was actually worried for her or if it was just a statement. The way he said those two words sounded like he were interrogating a suspect. She shook her head sadly and looked at him. His gaze had not faulted.  
  
"Everything. My life is ruined. A larger restaurant company is trying to run me out of business. My boyfriend wants me to decide between him and working here. I yelled at one of my best friends yesterday and now they hate me. My friends are unsure if they will be able to come visit this summer. I- I don't know what to do." She hung her head low. She had just poured her heart out to an almost complete stranger. And she was not a person to whine. She looked up and him.  
  
He had not moved the entire time that he sat there. His eyes seemed to look strait into her soul. Picking her apart and reading every part of her there was to read.  
  
"What do your emotions tell you?"  
  
Emotions? What did they have to do with anything? "Well, they tell me to forget about my boyfriend if he can't accept me for who I am. They tell me to fight the corporate sponsors. And to talk things over with my friends."  
  
"Then that is exactly what you should do." He stood up and looked to be about to walk off and leave. Her head shot up and her eyes pleaded with him asking him not to go.  
  
"But what if I'm wrong? What if-" She was cut short as Heero stopped next to her and looked down at her. For a moment, he eyes showed emotion. Showed understanding.  
  
"There are no 'buts' or 'what ifs.' Your emotions can not do you wrong. Cannot lead you down the wrong path. Not so long as you trust them." With that, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out of the café. Leaving her somewhat bewildered and strangely comforted. And still sitting in the booth.  
  
(END FLASH BACK)  
  
She smiled at the memory. He had been right. It had all worked out in the end. She was better off without that guy. She fought off the corporate sponsor and won. She had working things right with her friends and she did not regret a thing about it. And it had been because of what he said to her.  
  
The guy had a knack for knowing just what to do in any given situation. Knew the perfect thing to say to anything said, even if he didn't say it. Had an uncanny ability to see things as they really were and see people as they really were.  
  
It was almost like the guy had been trained to notice and see things before they even happened and know exactly what to do about it. In any situation.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Makoto smiled and hummed softly to herself as she fixed the food for her customers. A yelp of startlement brought her attention to a young girl she had just hired. Looking over, she saw the girl jump away as the deep fat fryer caught fire and flames jumped up at the ceiling.  
  
Makoto screamed in shock and panic, as did everyone in the café. Panicking, she looked left and right and desperately grabbed a large bowl full of water in a sink and prepared to thrown it at the fire.  
  
She was immediately taken off her feet and the bowl of water fell to the floor. Looking up, She saw Heero stand over her, looking at her and then at the fire. When had he jumped over the counter? Grabbing a fire extinguisher, he put the flames out carefully.  
  
Setting it down, he cocked at eyebrow at her questioningly and smirked at her. "I thought you were a cook?" He said emotionlessly and she knew he was teasing her. For what, she was unsure.  
  
"Huh?" She spouted. Just what was he saying? That she wasn't a cook? Something was wrong with her cooking? She was a bad cook maybe?  
  
"Never throw water on a grease fire." He stated and continued to smirk.  
  
Her mouth fell open as realization dawned on her. Her face became red from embarrassment. She might as well just pin a badge on her chest that says "stupid." Anyone should have remembered that. Well, almost everyone. Usagi would forget. But anyone else should have a little common sense. And she had panicked.  
  
"Be more careful next time." He said and stuck his hands in his pockets. Walking out of her kitchen and leaving the café. Leaving her with a surprised look on her face. Like, he actually cared?  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
She laughed softly to herself. She knew he cared. He just didn't know how to show it. She dumped his cold meal into the trash. It had been two weeks since she had last seen him. But he did not say he would be leaving. So she continued to fix his meal everyday. In case he should show up.  
  
And then she could show him how much she cared. She knew he cared. Or else why would he have said what he did to her those times? That day two weeks ago when she last saw him? He cared. And she would tell him so.  
  
She looked up as a familiar looking man walked in the café. He had chestnut brown hair that was braided in the back and came down to the small of his back. He smiled cheerfully at her. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"What can I get you?" She pulled out a pad of paper and pen and looked at him as his smile faltered slightly.  
  
"Information please. I'm looking for a Heero Yuy. I'm told he is a regular that this restaurant." He leaned on the counter and seemed to look at her hopefully.  
  
Why was the guy looking for Heero? "He usually is. But I have not seen him for a while." Why did she not like where this was going. " Who are you? Is something the matter?"  
  
The man sighed and his smile disappeared. "Name is Maxwell. Duo Maxwell. I am a co-worker of Heero's at the Preventers building. We have heard and seen nothing of him for two weeks."  
  
She had stopped breathing. Heero was gone? Missing? What if he. . . He could be. . . Heero was gone! She found it hard to breath and gripped the counter with both hands for support shaking. Duo did not seem to notice this.  
  
"If you should see him, please ask him to contact me." Duo's head hung low as he walked out of the café. All of his hopes seemed to be drained away from him. Makoto knew the feeling. She was getting it right now. But was not taking it so well.  
  
He was gone! And she never told him! What if she never got the chance? What if he never knew? What if. . . Suddenly, the words "Live by your emotions." Came to mind. Her emotions told her to have faith. Heero was still alive. And she would tell him how she loved him. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or the characters in them. It is a sad day we live in. (STORY COMPLETE) Like I said. Just a short story. Don't expect much of it.  
  
Heero crept silently through the corridors. Making his way through the base and silently doing away with anyone he came across. He couldn't tell anyone where he was going this time. It was too dangerous. And they might have tried to stop him. Or worse, tried to help him.  
  
Just any soldier couldn't complete these kinds of missions. It was a suicide mission. A mission with the least possible chance of survival. But it had to be done. And he had promised himself long ago that he would no longer allow innocents to be harmed unnecessarily. Also, he had nothing left behind for him in the world that would make him regret taking the mission.  
  
Well, save one. He had to admit he would much rather be at his favorite café right now. Eating some of Makoto's home cooking. And spending a little time with her. Even though nothing would ever happen between them.  
  
He tried to shake those thoughts and feelings from his head. But was unsuccessful. He reflected on the girl that had worked her way into his heart. First with her cooking, and then with her heart.  
  
She was everything to him. She was his world. She was cheerful, happy, and content in the world. She put up no fronts, no masks hiding her true nature from the world. As so many people did. She was pure in everything she did. Her innocence made her beauty even more radiant. Despite having a somewhat difficult past, as he had found out by looking up her files. She had lost her parents to a plane crash when she was younger. But that never changed who she was. He had not been so fortunate.  
  
Something he had always wanted to be. Real. And something he could never be. Not so long as there were missions to be completed. Missions like these. It was his job to do it. He could not allow an innocent to get hurt in this mission. Or any mission. Not while he could do something about it.  
  
He put his hand over his pocket. Holding the CD with the necessary information he needed. Consciously making sure it was still there. Getting inside the base was the easy part. Getting out was the hard part.  
  
Alarms started buzzing about everywhere. Sending people running about panicking. So they had finally figured out that there was an intruder. He wondered just how many unconscious bodies they had to come across before they came to that conclusion.  
  
Soldiers screamed over the insistent buzzing of the alarms. Pointing toward him and firing guns in his direction. He felt one of the bullets hit him as he ran down the corridors.  
  
He could not fail this mission. He could not die. He was doing this for everyone. For all the innocents. For peace. For the good of the future. For Makoto.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Makoto sighed as the last of her customers left the café. She placed the clean dishes on the shelves and the dirty ones in the scullery as she prepared to close for the night. It had been a month now since he was last here. She still fixed his meal. Waiting for him to show up. Even if it was looking a little grim.  
  
The guy didn't even have any feelings for her anyway. Her friends would just tell her that she was leaning on a false hope. But it wasn't false. It was not a crush anymore. It had developed too more than that. For her anyway.  
  
Despite everything, she grinned to herself. She had always fallen for the unobtainable guys. The taken ones. Or the ones not interested in her. On a better note, this guy reminded her nothing of her old boyfriend.  
  
The door chimed as someone walked in. She continued to place dishes and cook ware away. "Sorry. We just closed."  
  
"Makoto. . ."  
  
She froze at the voice. The all to familiar cold voice. She turned around slowly, unsure if she were hearing things and not wanting to put all her hopes up. "Heero?" She turned about to see his silhouette against the glass windows and door in the dim lighting.  
  
"Makoto. . ." He repeated. He took a few unstable steps forward. Looking to be holding something. Holding his shoulder.  
  
She looked at him happily, a huge smile breaking over her face. She walked eagerly toward him, but paused when she saw what he was holding. He seemed a bit pale. And his jacket and shirt was stained with. . .was that blood? She ran toward him and helped him to steady himself in case he should fall.  
  
"Heero! What happened? Your hurt!" She helped him into a booth and took his jacket and shirt off to get a better look at the wound. A gunshot wound. "I'll call an ambulance!" She stood up.  
  
"No!" He grabbed her arm as she stood up. She looked at him questioningly. "Hospitals ask questions. Questions that I cannot answer." She looked at him doubtfully. He let out what almost sounded like a laugh. Disguised as a cough. "Its not as bad as it looks. The bullet went all the way through."  
  
She nodded her head and went to get some first aid supplies. How did he get a gunshot wound? That guy did say Heero was a preventer. Could he have been on a mission? She retrieved the first aid kit and returned to clean the wound.  
  
She sat down next to him and started to clean the wound. Indeed it had gone all the way through. And it had stopped bleeding for the most part. "A good thing my friend taught me everything about first aid." She said as she cleaned the old blood away from the wound so she could get a better look at it.  
  
She had always known the guy was rather built. Not really noticeably but still lean in muscle tone. But his chest and back were also covered in scars. Jesus, what did this guy go through? I fought Youma's and died and I wasn't this badly hurt! She realized that they were probably from a great deal many battles.  
  
She looked looked worriedly at him. He still looked rather pale. She cleaned and dressed the wound. He didn't wince at all. She wondered if he would even have realized he was shot had he not been bleeding?  
  
He looked at her worried glances at his wound. "Don't worry. I've had much worse and survived. I'll be okay." He said in his normal monotone voice. But a look in his eyes showed something of appreciation.  
  
"Come on." She helped him up with his good shoulder. He refused to lean on her at first, but she pulled him purposely closer so he would have to. He gave in and she led him around the back to some stairs. "My apartment is up stairs. I'm going to get you into a bed."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something. She glared in his direction and he closed his mouth. Damn. She could glare when she wanted to. Slowly moving up the stairs, she opened a door and led him inside to a bed. He sat down on it. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Heero? How did you get shot?" She asked cautiously. He looked like he might only grunt in response. He shook his head sadly  
  
"I was on mission. I'm a soldier." He replied. She nodded her head in acceptance to this.  
  
"What about the other scars on your body?" She put a hand on his shoulder and ran a hand over his arm before she realized what she was doing. She clasped her hands together hastily and kept them in her lap.  
  
"I was trained from a very young age to be a soldier. The perfect soldier. The scars come with the experience." He told her the truth. He didn't look at her. He clenched the fist of his good arm and closed his eyes in thought. "So often I am called to missions that are too difficult for normal soldiers. Suicide missions. It was what I was made for. I have no family or obligations to hold me back. Made to have nothing to stop me from completing the mission at all costs no matter the consequences."  
  
He looked at her. She seemed about ready to cry and she stared at her hands. She looked up at him. "Heero. . ." She began. But seemed unsure as how to continue. "Heero, you have a reason to live." She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a false smile to him. "You know what you need?"  
  
"Hn?" He looked at her as she stood up from the bed.  
  
"Some Chicken Noodle Soup! It makes everything better!" She exclaimed cheerily. She seemed determined to make him feel better.  
  
"Actually, it makes cold's better." He corrected her with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe so. But could you really say no to my perfect cooking? As you so called it before?" She grinned at him and made her way out of the room.  
  
"You make it perfect." He said before he could stop himself. He instantly regretted saying it. He looked at her as she turned around to him at the comment. He felt better when he saw her smile. A real smile this time. She came back and sat back down on the bed with him.  
  
"You know Heero, I like you a lot. Love you even. For a long time. You have always been there for me. Even if you never saw it like that." She blushed slightly and fiddled with her hands. "So how about some perfect food for the perfect soldier?"  
  
"Sounds perfect." He smirked at her.  
  
She put a hand on his arm again and leaned toward him. Heero was too shocked to do anything. She leaned into him and kissed him softly, closing her eyes. Heero's eyes were still open. A little to shocked by this turn of events to process anything. He didn't think she would be the one to do that.  
  
She let go of him and blushed. "Sorry." She mumbled and stood up. About to go get some food. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed again. Leaning into her this time. He kissed her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he held her chin.  
  
"Mmmm." She said as he released her. She looked at him smiling. Her arms still around him. "What was that for?"  
  
Heero smiled at her. "Desert."  
  
"Would you like seconds?" She asked curiously. Still aware of his hurt shoulder, she pulled him down on the bed on top of her as they shared a more passionate kiss. Where they would spend the rest of the night together. (You people can imagine whatever you like.) They were. . .perfect.  
  
FIN.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Like I said. Just a short story. Not much to it. I really don't like the story. But I wrote it anyway. What do you think? Bad? Sucks? Horrible? All flames accepted. R&R please. 


End file.
